


Twenty-four Hours

by YesMyQueen



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Cannibalism, Gen, High School, Horror, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesMyQueen/pseuds/YesMyQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot can change in a mere twenty-four hours</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-four Hours

Bang!  
I looked around the empty hall of the school where I had just finished my first year of employment as a teacher and was now stuck with the duty of locking up the school, but saw nothing other than the countless papers that the entire student body had thrown in joyous glee when the bell rang, signaling their freedom for the summer. After looking once more to satisfy my over active imagination, I turned back to face the lockers that I have been cleaning for the last two hours and resumed my work. But not before glancing at the clock whose insistent tick was driving me crazy and quickly noted its time that was listed in a bright red…  
4:30

 

 

Clatter!  
I dropped the bag of papers and then quickly turned my head toward the direction from where the fleeting sound was emitted. This time instead of just sparing a cursory glance I decided to go and check it out.  
As I made my way down the empty hall way I felt a sense of impending dread wash over me, instinctively I paused mid-step and stood there listening for any sort of sound. After a second or two, I realized how stupid I must have looked standing there in the empty school hall listening for some sound that would prove my childish imagination right, that I was not alone. “Stupid, stupid.” I muttered irritated with myself as I turned and began to head back to the hall that I had been clearing out before I acted like a child and let my imagination run wild, imagining horrible monsters that were going to devour my body or that there was some kind of rapist coming to violate me.  
Like last time I gave the clock a quick glance before turning back to my work…  
6:37 pm. 

 

“Uhg… Is this not supposed to be the janitor’s job, oh wait… I forgot they refused to pay him to do any type of work after the bell, signaled summer, rang, due to “budget cuts” I moaned in a tired whinny voice, as I roughly attempted to massage the cramp in my side, that I am pretty sure is from the crouched position that I have kept it in while I fixed the various desks that the students had broken during the year, for the last few hours.  
I grabbed a nearby chair and then proceeded to fall down on to it and was greeted with a creak from the chair as it took the sudden addition of my weight. My back still slightly sore as I lazily rolled the chair to teachers desk near the exit of the school’s band room and picked up my phone from on top of the tables surface, flipped it on to check the time, the display read 8:56 pm.  
“Crap it is getting late might as well finish tomorrow.” I said out loud to no one in particular as I grabbed my bag and left the mess behind me.  
Walking up to the schools main entrance I lightly yanked the door only to slightly stumble back when the door stayed planted firmly in the door way. “Oh come on!” I grumbled as I pulled the doors handle. “Forget this!” I yelled in frustration, I could practically feel my face filling up with blood as my anger grew… 

 

 

 

 

 

I quickly walked to the back door of the empty building grumbling the whole way, “It was probably the stupid secretary, and she is always messing things up… or maybe it was one of the disgusting cooks, maybe the overheard that gossip of a nurse and I talking about the crap they serve us for lunch. I mean who screws up French fries! A dog could do better. Uhg! Now my head hurts!”  
Consumed in my ranting I literally walked straight into the back door and with a grunt fell straight down on my butt, my purse spilling its contents all over the floor. After a few seconds I managed to regain composure and gather all of the stuff that had escaped my purse, and the stood up dusted myself off, and then attempt to open the door. I say attempt because similar to the front door it to was locked from the outside.  
With a grunt of frustration I fell to the floor, my head in my hands… I picked my head up, rummaged through my bag to find my phone so that I could call someone to come and get me out of this stinking hell hole, maybe I would call the police or the fire department and maybe they’d send over a fireman or two, wink wink. I turned my phone off of standby only to discover that there were no bars! “Crap!” I screamed, with a frustration laced voice. Before hastily throwing my phone to the wall opposite of me, I took note of the time; 9:32 pm and then slid down the wall.  
I must have drifted off to sleep, because the next thing I knew I was suddenly awoken by a loud CLANG, followed with what I think was a… growl?  
My mind cleared away all the fog of sleep, in seconds leaving me wide awake. I then got up, smoothed out my black skinny jeans. “Why are these unpleasant pants so tight… maybe I need to lose weight?” I pondered out loud.  
Straightening my back with a pop, I made a rash decision to go to the teachers’ lounge to actually lay on something soft instead of this hard tile. It was not until I was half way to the lounge when I remembered why; I had woken up to begin with. Was that sound really a growl like I believed it to be or was I just going crazy, and with that thought I dug into my purse and retrieved the medication that my doctor had prescribed to me for my anxiety. I quickly popped in a pill and swallowed it dry, hoping that that sound I had heard earlier was just a result of my non-medicated self. When I finally made it the lounge I noted the time to be 12:34 Pm, I was felt the sensation that I was being watched as I slipped into the room.

 

Entering the room I noticed some vegetable trays lying on the glass tray in front of the leather couch. I fell onto the couch with a quiet thump before reaching the food.  
I spent the next ten or so minutes munching down on the food, after all I have not had dinner today and I was not able to eat lunch today, so I was so hungry that I quickly devoured the entire tray.  
Sitting back I rubbed my stomach in contentment and with a happy groan I closed my eyes and fell into a food coma. My food coma did not last until morning as I hoped it would it only kept me in its grasps for but a few seconds until I was dragged from my happy comatose state by the call of the wild, if you will. Glancing at the clock as I passed on my way to the bathroom I vaguely noted the time to be 1:12 AM. 

 

 

As I sauntered down the desolate halls I got the feeling that I was being watched, but I shook it off and kept walking, at a slightly increased pace mind you.  
As I washed my hands I once again got the feeling that I was not alone which I knew was stupid because why would anyone be here if they were not forced to be and would not have we ran into each other by now… right?  
Exiting the bathroom I heard a growl followed by shuffling footsteps. “Screw this!” I fearfully yelled in a whisper tone, if that is even possible, as I sprinted to the teachers lounge as I turned around the corner I heard the same growl followed by shuffling steps that I had heard exiting the bathroom and panicked which caused me to fall to the ground.  
Whatever was emitting that sounds was getting closer, my heart quickened its rhythm and I felt as if it was going to leap right out of my chest. I tried to get up from my position on the hard linoleum floor, but when I stood up and shifted some of my weight onto my right leg my knee gave out, causing me to collapse back onto the floor; landing with a ‘oomph’.  
As the sounds seemed to be approaching me from around the corner I forced myself up onto my feet, with a loud grunt, and began to run as fast as I could with my damaged knee dragging limply behind me.  
It seemed as though I had been running forever before the teachers’ lounge door entered my line of vision and like a runner approaching the finish line with their opponent fast on their heels, I pushed through the pain of my damaged knee and ran faster than a track star. I closed the door as I ran in, I then fell, and my breath left my chest as I hit the ground. Crawling to the wooden door that I had slid from when I took my tumble and with shaky hands I locked the door, not even bothering to wonder why the teachers’ lounge had a lock in the first place. 

The clock read; 1:31 AM.

 

 

The shuffling steps grew louder and louder as they closed in on me. My breathing became erratic when the steps stopped right in front of the door and along with the steps the growling was ceased, only to be replaced with heavy breathing. I pulled my knees up to my chest and laid my head against them ignoring the excruciating pain radiating from my knee, as I waited for me to wake up and this nightmare to end.  
Suddenly after what seemed an eternity I heard the shuffling gait of the unknown creature fading as it supposedly walked away from the door and me.  
My curiosity began to slowly crawl over the wall of fear that blocked every other part of my brain and I suddenly felt a need to see the face of my chaser. I have to applaud my common sense, for it tried to deter me but its efforts were not good enough because next thing I knew I had slowly gotten up from my crouched position, groaning the whole way up, and unlocked the windowless door so that I could stick my head out and maybe catch a glance of the star of this nightmare.  
I cautiously stuck my head out of the door and was rewarded with a view of a shadowy figure at the end of the hallway.  
What happened next was like an out of body experience, my legs began to carry be towards this figure; with slow wary steps.  
I snapped out of my trance like state only a few feet from the figure, I was so close that if I reached out my arm would brush the ‘mans?’ shoulder.  
Now that I was right behind him I took a second to look him over, and I could tell that it was a man because there were no visible curves as would be present on the body of a woman. He was a tall, built; from what I could tell, he had pale white skin that, in this low light looked rather sickly, otherwise in any other situation one probably would consider him to be quite handsome. He was wearing a black hoodie that looked as though it had been mauled by a bear, with all of the various tears that riddled its cloth, along with the tears there were dark stains littering the garment. After staring at them for a few seconds I was hit with the realization of what those stains were; blood!  
Fear rushed through my body, like water rushing from a waterfall hidden in the rain forest, and without any warning a loud gasp was emitted from my being.  
The time was 1:40 AM when he turned his head and with a gasp I took in his appearance.  
His face looked as though it had been through a shredder; his left check looked like it had been skinned so that you could see the muscles underneath.  
His other check was not in much better shape for it had been carved into until it looked like a hastily scribbled map, there was a dried trail of blood running down that side of his face and dripping onto his jacket.  
His bottom lip was split from right to left and gaped slightly; revealing the yellowish fat underneath. His top lip was only slightly better with its only defect being a small chunk of its tissue missing, leaving a jagged bloody gap. Through the gap you could see his unnaturally sharpened canines, which were slightly stained with what I could only presume to be blood.  
Despite all of these horrific features the thing that scared me the most were his eyes; they were a colour of blue that were like nothing I have ever seen before. His pale blue eyes were quite busy, with the stripes of different shades of blue sprinkled around his iris, but despite the colour they were… dull I guess would be the best way to describe them. There was no life in them.  
I pulled myself away from his face and those… eyes, with a shake of my head and then took a deep breath of air that enabled me to clear my mind and to think logically.  
I then decided that my best course of action would be to slowly back away in the most non-threatening way possible.  
Just as I was putting my plan into action, he released a dawdling whimper and then slowly lifted up his left arm and then stretched it out towards me… his eyes piercing through me.  
I took a deep deliberate breath and then began to slowly step away from this; monster.  
“This is not real, this is not real.” I basically chanted mentally as if it was my personal mantra, scared out of my wits. My body stricken with fear; sweat was oozing from every pore, as adrenalin rush through me, my muscles contracted in the fight or flight response I was having due to the human reaction to stressful or dangerous situations.  
I could not help but quicken my pace as I tried to escape this disturbing individual. In response to this he began to shuffle towards me at a sluggish gait.  
As I would take a step backward he would counter with a step of his own.  
At 1:52 AM the only sound that could be heard if someone happened by this hall would be the sound of the man’s rasping breath and my quiet, fearful, and shallow breathing. 

 

 

 

 

 

I had almost made it back to the lounge when another set of hobbling steps joined ours.  
I tried to keep one eye on the man in front of me as I looked for the owner of the new unsteady footfalls, hoping that they were just a product of a weird acoustic anomaly produced by the empty halls.  
Unfortunately I was not that lucky, for when I turned my head to the side I discovered another set of disturbing blue eyes staring, almost hungrily, at me.  
I made the mistake of stopping to think over this new twist to this nightmare. The first man took advantage of my distraction by grabbing my arm and forcefully yanking me towards him.  
I took a deep breath trying to keep calm and was assaulted by this horrible stench that radiated from the man’s person. I think I vomited a little, while ensnared in his grasp.  
The next few moments happened so quickly that I did not even have time to process what was happening, until it happened; He bit me.  
The time was 2:01 AM

I managed to knock him away and then began to sprint down the hall in the opposite direction of the ghastly duo not even feeling the pain in my knee or the burning that was emerging from my wounded shoulder.  
I ran blindly tears streaming down my face, my mind blank and in a state of shock, how was this real?, when will I wake up? I kept asking myself as I ran.  
I eventually ended up in the gym and it was there that I realized that I need to find a means of defending myself. I looked around the gym, with a visibly panicked expression, for an object that I could use as a makeshift weapon.  
It took a second before I spotted a suitable thing that I could use to defend myself against those… those things, the object in question was a metal bar usually used as an attachment on a section used for arms workouts on a workout machine.  
After securing a weapon, I decided that the next course of action should be to hole myself up and wait for some help, but a good hiding spot would need a few things so I quickly made a mental list and then repeated the characteristics necessary out loud to confirm that I did not leave anything out, “Okay it has to be some place where I can barricade myself in but also have an escape route, I need food and water, maybe medical supplies so I can take care of this bite, cuz’ it is really starting to hurt.” I repeated this list over and over until the perfect spot came to mind; the kitchen. It was a perfect spot there were two doors that I could easily keep an eye on, plenty of food since the cooks never bothered to clean it out like their supposed to, there was running water and even a bathroom. All that was missing would be medical equipment and from the immense pain that racked my body I knew that Advil would definitely be necessary, but that could be fixed with a short stop to the nurse’s office, which was fairly close to the kitchen.  
“Okay, you can do this.” I whispered to myself reassuringly as I slipped out of the gym making sure my footsteps were silent, “there only two of them.” I added in attempt to placate myself further.  
As I quietly tiptoed down the hall way towards my first stop; the nurse’s office, I paused before turning the corner listening for any sounds.  
It turned out that it was a good thing that I did because when I peeked around the corner I saw a figure that was swaying gently, like a leaf in the breeze.  
It took me only a few seconds to realize that this person was not one of the two from early but someone completely different. I knew this because when she turned around she was a she unlike the other two who happened to be males, also she seemed a bit older and a bit familiar but I did not ponder long about her familiarity.  
“Come on, how many of them are there and how come I did not notice them earlier!” I said a little too loudly in exasperation practically throwing my hands in the air.  
When I realized how loud my volume was I stood still as a statue and held my breath hoping that I had not been heard. But once again fate decided to screw with me because she had definitely heard me and was now hobbling towards me eyes blank and hungry.  
I quickly prepared myself mentally for what I was about to do, knowing that I might bleed out without bandages which caused the option of escaping without a fight fly out the window like a man on fire leaping from the fourth floor window, to try and land in the pool to quell the flames.  
As she turned the corner I swung my weapon as hard as I could and struck her in the temple, she fell like a tree. As soon as she hit the ground I began to bludgeon her until I was sure she was dead.  
Backing up I surveyed the scene; there was blood everywhere and her head was caved in and shattered so badly parts of her brains were scattered on the once white tile floor.  
I looked at this and felt nothing except for numbness at what I had just done. The only emotion that I had was confusion and that was directed to the question why did not I care? I just brutally killed another human being and was completely fine, well not fine… but you know what I mean.  
I did not allow myself to ponder on that question long, but instead gingerly stepped around the gore and limped the short distance to the nurse’s office.  
Once inside I collected numerous bandages, bottles of Advil, an ice pack, and the school phone; that I would try and use once in my ersatz hiding spot, placed them all in a bag that was lying handily next to the door and departed the room heading towards the cafeteria.  
As I opened the door to the kitchen I made sure to be extra quite for two reasons: Reason one, not to alert any other creatures as I have now taken to calling them because nothing about them really seemed human anymore, Reason two to check for any tell-tale sounds of the creatures.  
When I reached the room the time was 4:12 AM.  
I laid my provisions against the far wall and then with a grunt of exertion pushed the cabinet against the door that I had just came through so that I had only one door to defend.  
I slowly walked over to the wall that I had placed my things against and slid down, my breathing difficult.  
As I leaned against the wall the pain of my knee and my shoulder hit me ferociously sending wave after wave of pain to run relentlessly throughout my body.  
I grit my teeth tightly together as I reached into my borrowed bag and got my bandages. Assessing my pain I determined the bite on my shoulder to be the worst of my injuries.  
I was going to clean it out before bandaging it so I opened an alcohol pad, but as soon as I touched the wound a pain like nothing I had ever felt before hit me causing me to crumple into the fetal position on the floor.  
My cheek pressed on the cold ground as I sobbed not only from the pain but from all of the events of this afternoon. I cried and cried, leaving my wounds untended as I wept myself asleep. The time was 6:00 AM

 

I was awoken by a loud bang that caused me to quickly move into an upright sitting position.  
I rubbed my eyes before quickly looking around to see what had produced the sound. When I found nothing in my general vicinity, I glanced quickly at the cuckoo clock hanging above my head and was shocked by the time. It was 3:58 PM. I must have slept over 8 hours something that I never did even when not in this situation.  
I got up stretched and as I did this I realized that my shoulder no longer hurt. Puzzled I pulled the collar of my shirt down to reveal unblemished skin, but after all that had happened last night I did not really think it to be too strange, probably was not as bad as you thought I told myself as I walked over to the cereal.  
After eating about half a box I decided to leave my safe house and see if there was a way I could get out of the school, maybe an exit I had forgotten in my moment of fear.  
Almost forgetting my weapon I left the kitchen, making sure that there were no creatures around to see me emerge from my hiding spot.  
As I walk around the school I did not see or hear even one of the creatures from last night, and I began to question whether the attack last night had happened or not.  
I was not really eager to find out either so I made sure to steer clear from the nurse’s office.  
Eventually my wanderings round me up at the front door. As I approached the door it seemed that my luck had finally taken a turn for the better, because as I approached the door I woman about my age maybe a little older just happened to be passing by.  
I beat on the door until I got her attention when she strolled up to the door and reached for the handled with a perplexed look on her face I began to frantically motion to the bar, that I had not noticed yesterday, that was stuck through the outer door handles.  
With a look of understanding she quickly moved the bar out of the way effectively freeing me from my prison.  
“Miss, are you okay?” she asked me in a smooth southern voice that was laced with concern, her facial expression matched the kind and worried tone in her words.  
“I am now!” I told her exuberantly “You cannot imagine the rough night that I had.” I said rambling slightly.  
She shook her head at my enthusiasm before replying with a question, “You have been stuck in there all night?” I could hear the doubt in her voice.  
“Yes ma’am I have” I told her in a hateful tone that shocked not only her but me as well.  
I tried to apologize, thinking that I was just tired and agitated, but before I was able to I was sent to the ground by a surge of pain that originated in my heart.  
My blood pressure sky rocketed so much that I could practically feel my blood as it forcefully coursed through my veins. My hands then began to shake and I could barely make out the words of my rescuer, over the ponding in my head. I only caught a few words, “Oh…you…eyes… blood”  
I raised my quaking hand up to my face and rubbed my eye to see if what she had been saying was something about my eyes. When I brought my hand back down I was shocked and frightened to discover a large amount of blood on my hands from where I had wiped my eye and then everything went black…  
I did not stay out for long, but when I woke up, I did not feel quite right I felt hungry and sluggish, so I just laid there exploring those two feelings, when suddenly I decided to take a deep breath, as I did so I was hit by the most tantalizing scent.  
My eyes snapped open so that I could perhaps find out the source. The first thing that came into my line of vision was two faces leaning over me one was the lady that helped me the other a man who seemed to be a paramedic or something.  
“Miss, are you okay?” he slowly asked me in a tone similar to that of a parent talking down to their child.  
I tried to reply but was unable to say anything other than a jumbled incomprehensible string of sounds.  
This made the paramedic lean even closer to me and then asked “Can you please repeat that miss...” his face scrunched up in worry.  
This time I was able to clearly speak, what I had meant to say was, yes that I was okay, but what came out was, “Hungry.”  
I did not even realize that I had said and the next thing I knew I quickly rose, far faster then I should have given that I had just passed out, and jumped at the helpful young man pinning him to the ground.  
For a few second he did not move an inch, probably still trying to process what had happened, but was he did his limbs began to flail about every which away.  
I just laid there pinning him to the ground and watched his movements with an unnerving intensity, this lasted for only a second or two before I was hit by a mouthwatering scent like the one from when I first awoke, which in turn brought along this kind of relentless hunger that was completely new for me.  
I leaned in closer to the young man trying to locate the scent when I discovered that it was him from which it came. The hunger then completely took over my mind and I bit him tearing into the flesh his neck with my dull teeth, blood rushing into my mouth as I chewed on his skin.  
I felt a tugging on my back pulling me away from my meal, turning to the source of the tugging, my rescuer, I discovered that she too had that amazing smell that drew me in. I tried to fight it, I really did, but as the clock moved its hands to the positions marking the time as 4:30 I lost my inner battle and allowed the pull of hunger draw me in.


End file.
